


Over and Over, I fall for you

by bigsweatersandcuddleweather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sleep, Sleepiness, sleep fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweatersandcuddleweather/pseuds/bigsweatersandcuddleweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each had a routine, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over, I fall for you

It was a routine of sorts, each one of them had a morning schedule that they had to follow. Liam was always the first awake, shrugging off the covers and whoever arms had inexplicably ended over him after a long sleep, carefully maneuvering his way into the closet and exchanging his pajamas for shorts and a tank, needing a run to loosen his muscles and clear his mind for whatever strenuous and stressful thing they had planned that day. 

As if sensing the emptiness in their atmosphere Louis was the next one awake, stumbling out of Niall's octopus grip and into the bathroom where he relieved himself and then downstairs where he bustled around the kitchen. Nobody knew how good of a cook he actually was, chalking up his erratic behavior and carefree manner to ineptitude but his cooking was rivaled only by Harry and sometimes Zayn, when the lad wasn’t too lazy.

Liam always came in right when Louis was putting things in the oven, because he didn’t want his boyfriend to come in and be hungry. They shared some heated morning kisses, Louis backed up to the sink and Liam’s arms bracketing his hips aggressively leaving him breathless with want and need. But just as things were getting more and more serious Harry stumbled into kitchen, sweatpants rolled up to above his knees and hands digging into his eye sockets, reminiscent of a toddler woken up from a nap.

"Morning Haz." Liam called, stepping away from a tousled discouraged Louis and walking over to Harry, ruffling his hair before pushing it off his face and pressing a kiss to the spotted forehead.

"Morning." the sleep rough voice barely audible as he wrapped his arms around the sweat sheen back and hugged him, before pulling away with an upturned nose.

"Go shower. Or no kiss." getting a pout from Liam who watched as Louis and Harry shared kisses without him. He went up to the shower while Harry helped Louis with breakfast, before going to join Liam in the bathroom, washing up as Liam belted out Top 40 songs in a voice that was loud and amazing at the same time.

"I’m going to go and wake up the other two." Harry said, not that Liam heard, already rinsing off. He walked toward their big bed and glanced down at his lovers, the blond already stirring, rolling away from the brunette who just shifted and curled up around one of their pillows in his stead.

"Morning Ni." he greeted the blond who just grumbled and went to the toilet. He wasn’t always the sunshine that he made himself out to be, not when he woke atleast. Harry just shrugged it off, crawling across the mountains of covers to Zayn who was buried deep under the comforters.

"Zayn? Zee babe?" he murmured softly, curling up under the covers and sliding his hand gently across the mattress and over to the warm body.

"Time to wake up babe." he said, stroking the flesh slowly and reassuringly, pressing harder when Zayn murmured intelligibly.

"Time to wake up sleepy heads!" the delicate moment was ruined as Liam’s figure tugged off the covers with a pleased grin on his face. Zayn groaned, curling up until he seemed nonexistent, his narrow limbs folding in ways that looked like it could hurt but he seemed content, despite the cold.

"Come on lads. Louis’s getting impatient. Wants you all to eat before it gets cold. Come on." he tapped their ankles gently, throwing an arm around Niall’s shoulders and kissing the chuckling amused blonde.

"I guess that’s our cue Zee." Harry said, like clockwork Zayn whining and turned over with a small shake of his head. Harry simply shrugged and reaced down, hefting the narrow body into his arms, arms hanging limply over his shoulders and legs around his waist, his large hands supporting his smll bum. Zayn just sighed, letting his head fall on the wide shoulder and let himself be carried downstairs where Louis and Liam were harassing Niall, like every morning.

"You’d think that he would learn to go to bed earlier." Niall said, watching as harry set Zayn down on the couch, covering him with a throw, knowing that he would join them when the scent f food wafted in his direction.

"Yeah, but it’s Zayn. He started reading that book…Nineteen Eighty Four by George Orwell or something like that. Seemed really into it. Didn’t come into the room until late this morning." Harry said, leaning across Liam to press a kiss to Niall’s awaiting lips.

"Leave him alone. He’ll eat when he’s hungry." and it was exactly the same every morning, the same conversations in the same order. And like order Louis reached over and snatched harry’s hashbrowns while Harry took the egg yellows from Niall’s boiled eggs and Liam and Niall swapped their toast for rolls to make egg sandwiches.

And Zayn didn’t show up, fast asleep on the couch. 

"Zayn? Come on now, time to get up." This time Louis crouches by his side, running gentle hands through his hair until the eyelashes flutter softly, taking their time in cracking open, little by little, until he gets a peek at the glazed eyes underneath.

"Hey sleepyhead." it would surprise people just how gentle Louis really was, the person he genuinely was so different from how he was portrayed. Especially with his boys.

"Morning." smiling at Louis who couldn’t help the rush of emotions and surged forward to press twin fluttering kisses to his flickering warm eyelids, feeling the brush of tiny hairs as Zayn chuckled hoarsely, reaching out for his hand.

"How was your book then?" he asked, sitting cross legged and listening as Zayn spoke in hushed cut off words of adventures and devastated dystopias, paying more attention to the dips and rises in his tone as he imagined the world that the text had woven in his mind.

"Here’s breakfast babe. Don’t think that this is some type of special treatment. You can’t always have breakfast served to you." Niall said with a mock scowl but he knew his words were all lies, and that he would be doing the same thing tomorrow morning. Zayn merely grinned at him, dragging him down by his wrist so that he was close enough to press a thank you kiss to his nose, making the pale nose wrinkle but a grin emerge.

"Welcome babe." returning the favor by plopping down on his other side, tucking the feet over his lap as he turned on the t.v.

"Hey, Lou…" the eyes glanced up at him, and Louis knew what he wanted.

"No reading while you ate Zee." getting a overbearingly devastated look on that face.

"No, you remember the last time I let you do that? It took you nearly three hours to eat half of your plate. And Niall scolded me, like it was my fault."

"It is your fault cause you let him do it when the rest of us don’t." Liam said, taking a seat on Louis’s lap and kissing away the frown that was there. Harry completed the circle by curling up on the armchair, phone in hand. It was going to be one of those lazy days, devoted to menial tasks, like eating and having moves play on loop in the background.

Louis and Niall debated on whether it would be a superhero marathon or a horror/comedy mix while Zayn cleaned his plate and got Liam to take it back with sad sleepy eyes then crawled out of Niall’s grip and over to Harry, curling up over and beside him till nobody could tell where one started and the other ended, the brunette head on the broad shoulder, watching the game he was immersed in.

"Here Zayn." Liam came over and tossed an object at him, his reflexes delayed so that it flew and smacked against Harry’s chest.

"Hey." the curly haired lad growled, glaring at Liam who just chuckled and gave him a cheeky smile, landing on top of Louis and NIal who agreed on a mix of all three genres of movies.

"It’s okay Haz." Zayn bent forward, pressing a kiss to the injured area, trailing them up his covered pecs and across his neck, ending right on his waiting lips.

"Better?"

"Much." Harry was pleased and grinning as he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist and cuddled him close, dragging the throw blanket off the back of the chair and across their laps, watching as Zayn turned the pages of the battered used novel, finding his dog- eared place and re immersing himself, red tinted cheeks from the warmth of the room and the figure shrouding him, dainty fingers trailing the words as his pouty lips moved along to some of the words, diving back into the world that he had discovered.

It always amazed them how into his stories he could become, spending hours on end on one book, shifting subtly but staying relatively still as time passed, re emerging as the sun set and looking around, eyes wide and lost as he wondered where he was and how much time had passed. But it was endearing to say the least, and they left him to get immersed in the words that he never usually had time for.

Hours passed and they had takeout, not really hungry and just picking at it. Evening set in and soon gave way to late night and found all five boys shifted and dozing among each other. Niall was leaning against one side of the couch, Liam’s arms wrapped around his waist and head perched on his chest, and Louis spooning him from behind, a lopsided sandwich of sorts. Harry and Zayn stayed in their jumble on the couch, hanging off each other.

It was usually Liam who ushered them into bed, walking slowly from one to the other, shaking them up and up to their room, until it was just Zayn left, the ones that they seemed to try and appease more then each other, knowing he needed that extra push and assurance.

"Alright Zee." he didn’t bother trying to wake him up, instead dragging him up into his tired grip, making sure to cling to his waist as he walked with the quiet pliant figure who just stumbled along with him, depositing him in the bed, where Niall and Harry immediately sandwiched him in between them, Liam going behind Louis so that Harry was laid in the middle of their cuddled figures. 

They all had a routine and sometimes it was hectic with schedules but with days like this everything was calm and soothing, time spent with each other.


End file.
